The Pack that's now a School
by bnutter
Summary: This is a fic about what it'd be like if the Wolf Pack from Twilight were a School of Merfolk. I do not own anything from Twilight any and all characters mentioned from the book belong to Stephanie Meyer. Please be prepared for adult language and adult situations. This fic may not be suited for children in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Pack that's now a School

We all know how the story went. How the Quileute's were able to change from man to wolf. Or wolf to man. We have heard the legends of how they became the descendants of wolves. They protect them because they are brothers.

What if that wasn't how the story went though? What if they used that as a cover story? What if the laws were still the same, but they changed into a different kind of creature? One that could be more dangerous than we know now.

I know what you must be thinking. What other kind of creature, other than vampires, could they turn into? A banshee? A siren? Or even a zombie? None of which seem that dangerous compared to what we've already saw.

What if it was none of those? What if it was a creature that you never would've guessed? One that you thought could possibly never hurt, or even survive in a place like Forks, Washington? What if this creature survived solely on water? Or even in it?

Yes, I am talking about mermen and mermaids. Imagine for a moment what the might look like. We all have that different idea of how the skin would fade into being a tail. We would imagine how differently the tails of these merfolk would look. But there are two things that we would imagine that would be the exact same. The top half would be as human as ever. The bottom half would resemble some kind of scaly fish tail.

We all know the Pack have helped the Cullen's more than once. Their wolf noses helping to sniff out unwanted vampires and their teeth breaking through those vampires hard marble skin as they fight them. One question you might think of here is, would the Pack be able to help the Cullen's if they were a school instead?

Yes, mostly because of how wet it seems to stay in the Olympic northwest. They'd have almost constant cloud coverage and rain fall to help them out if they needed to change. Once water hits their skin, they almost instantly become a merman or merwoman.

They find out a few ways to keep from turning into merfolk when they are out around people who can't know about their secret. The way that they avoid this is to keep any and all water off their skin. If they avoid any contact with water, they are fine. Otherwise they will immediately pop a tail.

After turning, a Quileute merperson has some special qualities. One thing that would be different is they don't imprint. They are free to choose who they want to love or be friends with. Next is their tail. Their tails are a certain color to represent whoever it belongs too. Yes you'll be able to identify the person by their human half, but what if you only see their fish half. What does their tail say about them? The color of the tail depends on the person. Like Sam's tail would most likely be black, because it would most likely mean that he's dominant, or the leader. Paul's tail may be red to represent anger, or how he has a high temper. Seth's tail may be yellow to show how happy he is, or his warmth even after he's changed.

It's not only their tails that make them unique. Each person acquires a new ability after changing. One person may be able to teleport. Another could have power over the elements. One could even have the power to use telekinesis among him and those around him. Each person has a unique gift.

So it's not only their tails that separate and help them, but their abilities do to. Along with the abilities, they have a couple other defenses that will help them as they fight their prey or predator. Their scales are another line of defense. They look and feel normal if touch them in a downward stroke. If you take your hand and stroke upward, then it will cause a cut. Even if the skin is as hard as stone.

The sides of their tails have another kind of defense. Spikes that stand out at a downward angle are there to help them. The merperson can push them out or anyone can pull them out. If you were to be poked or scratched by one, then you would have poison in your wound. If the wound is deep enough with the poison, then it can paralyze the prey or predator.

All this helps to protect the people of their reservation. They only use these things against those that are threatening the people this group cares about. The only problem is, they can't fight any predators until they have full control over their own abilities.

Your next question may be something to the effect of, 'When do they turn into a merperson?' For each person it is different. Normally it would happen sometime between the ages of eighteen to twenty years of age. It may not happen at all, as long as there isn't anything life threatening. It could happen sooner if the person is going through something that could be considered emotionally tragic. But you would've had to have had that gene past to you through some person in your family line. This gene can affect both men and women.

That's all there is to know about these people for now. These are the things that need to be known for our story to make any sense. Now we can jump into the story and see how each character reacts to their new found forms and abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the vampires came bake, the changes to a new generation started happening again. Some of the boys on the reservation close to Forks started feeling funny. They weren't sure what was going on or why it was even happening. All they knew for sure was something strange was going on. It all started with Sam Uley, one of the oldest boys on the reservation.

He knew and had heard all the legends of his people. He didn't think they were true. He listened to them because he had too. That was it. Other than that he had no idea what was about to happen to him. He felt his body make changes that didn't seem to be or even feel right to him.

Sam wanted to figure things out as fast as he could. He looked up his symptoms and found nothing. Sam thought he was going crazy. All he could find online were old stories and legends of people turning into these mermaids. He knew that wasn't possible. Sam kept looking into other things that could be it.

It was mostly illnesses that still didn't seem to fit what was wrong with him. The closest cold he found that he thought might be it was the flu. Even at that he wasn't becoming violently ill or anything. It just didn't add up in his mind.

One day Sam had wandered out to the beach alone. He usually brought Leah with him. Today he just felt like being alone and asked for some space though. Leah had agreed and said she understood. She said her cousin from a neighboring reservation was coming to see them anyway.

As Sam walked along the beach, he wandered what was wrong with him. Sam wasn't entirely paying attention to how close he was getting to the water. As the tide came closer to his feet he felt a pull toward it. Sam stopped to take his shoes and stuff off. He stripped down to his underwear and decided it was a pretty enough day to go for a swim.

As Sam walked into the water, he felt strange. He suddenly fell over. Then he had a burning need to get into the water. It felt nice once he was completely under. That's when he noticed the strangest things.

He could breathe and stay under for a very long time. Even opening his eyes in the salt water didn't hurt once he was adjusted to it. When he looked down, he saw a long scaly tail. It was all scales up to his torso. Those scales stayed a deep blue. Sam was shocked and tried to get out of the water as fast as he could.

It took him the next couple of hours to get completely dried off. He didn't think the tribe's legends were true. Now that he knew about this, he had so many questions to ask the elders about it. Why did it happen? How long does it last? Many more come to mind, but he'd save them for when he saw the tribe elders.

Sam also wondered if anyone else could do this yet or if it was just him. If he was the first, did that mean he'd be the alpha? Sam didn't want this to happen, but had started to accept it. He just wanted to be prepared in case anyone else started experiencing this as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed. Nothing new had happened on the reservation for a while. Until on an unusually sunny day on the reservation, Jared decided to go to the each. Since he knew the way there so well and it wasn't far, he felt like going out to have some fresh air. It was such a warm and sunny day that he didn't want to pass up the opportunity to get out.

No doubt there'd probably be a bone fire tonight on the reservation. Jared would go to that too. Jared had always enjoyed the company of others. He even talked to Sam, although the boy was older than he was. Jared was one to enjoy things.

While Jared walked along the beach, he noticed how he was feeling uneasy. He also felt calm being near the water. Jared walked closer, hoping he wasn't getting sick. Jared was being drawn to it. It added to the uneasiness he felt. Jared was enjoying being at the beach though. He unconsciously continued walking toward the water as he watched the sun gleam off the water.

Suddenly, without any warning, Jared fell to the ground. Jared looked back behind him to see what tripped him. No one was there. He saw something shine for a second. When Jared looked at his legs, they weren't there. He saw a tail instead. It freaked him out pretty badly. He went into the water without noticing Sam being at the beach just as he pulled himself in.

Jared swam far out in case people came to start swimming. Jared went under water and seen what would happen. Jared took another look at his new tail. He noticed it was a green color. He also noticed that he could breathe in the water and feel just fine.

This is when Jared heard a splashing sound. He looked in the direction he thought he heard it come from. That's when he saw a something that was partly a deep blue color coming toward him. As it got closer, Jared finally noticed it was Sam. He was surprised and relieved to see him there.

Jared asked what was going on. Sam explained everything to him there in the water. Jared finally understood everything that happened in the last few minutes. It made so much sense to him now. Everything he heard from the tribal stories became so clear.

Jared continued asking Sam questions about how it all worked. Sam answered the questions the best he could. Since they were both still learning about this, they agreed to talk to the elders about this some more. Tonight would be a good night to talk with them since they'd be at the bonfire. They also agreed to keep an eye out for anyone else who'd be changing soon.


	4. Chapter 4

About a week later, Sam and Jared started watching Paul. They noticed him going to the beach more. Whether it was because he didn't like being at home or because he was feeling drawn to the water like they were, they noticed him there nearly every day. They noticed how Paul would always go there being upset, but would be closer to the water each day.

Paul was noticing this himself. He thought it was strange to go there and feel so angry. But as he went onto the beach and heard the waves, or even smelled the air there, he'd calm down. Paul usually needed a while to calm down. Paul had been a little more on edge than usual lately.

He contributed the feeling to an unsettling feeling he'd had for a little over the last week now. Paul loved being anywhere near water. Even to drink a glass of water was more satisfying than usual for him because he always noticed it calmed a soreness in his throat that he had but never noticed until after the drink was gone.

Paul was confused and didn't like it. As Paul walked closer to the water than usual, he fell over and was swimming into the oncoming wave. When Paul was in the water, he held his breath. He finally surfaced and saw the last two people he expected.

Sam and Jared jumped into the water one after the other. Paul dove under again and this time noticed he could breathe like the others did. He also looked at his tail noticing the color of it. It was a fiery red. Paul noticed that Sam's tail was a deep blue while Jared's was green.

The first question Paul asked was the same one that Sam and Jared had asked. What was going on? After Sam explained the legends of their people were true, Paul understood a little better. His next question surprised the others a little. Why did each of them have a different colored tail?

Sam and Jared shrugged. They would ask the tribe elders later if they had the chance to. For the next little bit, Sam helped Paul learn how to use his new given ability to change between forms. The most effective way was for them to be touched by water directly on their skin. So they'd have to be extremely careful about that.

The boys immediately became close friends. They knew that this secret must be protected at all costs. The only people who could know were the tribe elders and those on the reservation that happened to experience the transformation. They were ready to protect the land they lived on.


	5. Chapter 5

Embry was next in line. He'd went through the same experiences that the other older boys had. Although Embry wasn't as close to these boys as he had been with Quil and Jacob, he quickly grew to them. Embry didn't realize how true the tribe's stories were until he had experienced them.

When Embry first turned he was frightened and confused. It didn't take long for him to understand because he had three others to help him. They all explained and told him what he needed to do. Embry listened closely. Everything they told him was true and worked.

The older boys explained to him that each one of them had a certain color that made up their tails. This confused Embry. He looked down to his tail and noticed it was muddy brown color. Embry asked why they all had different colored tails. Sam explained that each person's tail color represented them in some way.

Embry looked at his tail and compared it to the others tail colors. He wondered what they all meant. He smiled as he thought what Paul's might mean. Embry thought of another question to ask. He wanted to know why they were turning. He also wanted know why he'd turn if his mother wasn't even from this tribe.

The other boys looked at each other when the second question was asked and only offered a shrug. Sam answered the first question. He explained it was because vampires were somewhere near the reservation. They wondered idly then Embry said that it might be the Cullen's. Although they had left town so suddenly, it did make sense to them.

They wondered how many more of the boys in at the reservation were going to change. It was too easy to see that there were going to be more. The gene that caused them to turn was already triggered. They now needed to know how young and how quickly they would eventually turn. How many more explanations were there going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob was finally the next one to turn. It had been months since there was a transformation on the reservation. Before it happened to Jacob, he spent most of his time hanging out with Bella. He knew very well how she felt about him. He never felt the need to ask her out. That was mostly due to the fact that he enjoyed the special friendship they had.

Plus Jacob knew how much pain she must've been going through after the break up. He'd never seen someone who was so depressed before. All he wanted to do was make her happy. Be there to listen when she needed him. Jacob knew that forcing something that wasn't there would be unhealthy for the both of them.

Jacob turned on a very sunny day. He had actually told Bella that he'd love to take a walk on the beach with her and enjoy the sun. Bella had agreed to this because she was missing the sun. When Jacob was at the beach, he noticed his best guy friend hanging out with the others a little ways down the beach. It made Jacob feel sad that his friend had abandon him.

Jacob was also feeling uncomfortable. The group of boys were staring at him. Jacob walked towards the water. He felt uneasy at the staring and was nervously waiting for Bella to show up. He walked closer and closer to the water, keeping an eye on the group of boys.

Sam and Embry walked a few steps towards him. Jacob was a bit worried because he had heard the rumors about this group. He didn't want to be involved with a group of boys who were causing so much trouble around the reservation. Jacob kept his distance and walked far enough into the water that it went above his ankles.

Jacob immediately fell over and glimpsed at his legs. He notice that they were now a tail. It glistened in the sun and sparkled as it lay there all scaly and wet. Jacob's tail was purple color. The first on to reach Jacob was Sam. Embry was close behind.

Jacob looked up at them stunned. They explained the stories truthfulness and how they'd all had certain colors for tails. Jacob nodded then explained that Bella was supposed to meet him here. That she'd be here any minute. That's when they heard her old truck pull up and be parked.

Embry went up to explain that Jacob wasn't feeling well and had to go home. After Bella left, Sam told Embry to inform Billy of the news. After Embry left, Sam and the others helped Jacob into the water and got in with him. They all splashed around under the water. They wondered if they'd be able to have any special abilities in this form.

This is when a thought pops into Jacob's head. He asks Sam who the leader of this "school" was going to be. So things didn't get out of hand. Sam looked at the others before speaking to Jacob. Sam told Jacob he was the natural born leader of the group because of Ephraim Black.

Jacob took this all in. He weighed his options and looked to each member considering what would be best for the group at large. Jacob said it'd be better for Sam to lead since he had a head start on everyone else. Sam smiled weakly and accepted. He knew Jacob would have taken it if it felt right. That decision seemed to make the whole group happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Quil changed a few weeks after Jacob did. Quil nearly lost his mind after losing his two best friends to Sam and his bunch of trouble makers. That was what he thought until he finally understood why they were hanging out with him.

Quil changed one day at the beach when he was feeling lonely and wanted away from the stresses he felt every day. He didn't have any special reason for going to the beach. He just thought that maybe he'd feel better after getting some fresh air.

While Quil was at the beach, he saw some of the guys from Sam's group pretty far out in the water. Everything seemed to be pretty normal with them until they all went under water. To Quil it seemed like they stayed under for hours when in reality it was just a couple minutes. When a head popped back up, Quil looked a little closer and noticed it was Jacob.

So Quil ran out into the water and wanted to help anyone who may be hurt. Even if it meant risking his own life. By the time Quil was waist deep into the water, he had already popped a tail. He didn't seem to notice that until the other guys looked his way.

They all rushed over to him and tried to stop him. They needed him to be calm so they could explain what was going on. Just as they explained everything, Quil went under water to see if what they said was really true. Once he saw his own tail. It was a shiny silver color. This made Quil happy compared to some of the other guys.

Quil was a lot more excited for this than the other guys seemed to be. He wondered why it bummed the others out so much when it was so exciting. Sam quickly explained that he was in charge of the group until further notice. Quil said that was fine. Same also told him he wasn't allowed to talk about this to others outside the group in the water or outside the tribe elders. Quil agreed to this to.

He asked if they had any other special powers or abilities that they could use. Sam said no and rolled his eyes at him. They all went back to playing around and having some fun. They couldn't sense any danger and wanted to relax. No one should be changing for a long time or at all. So no one was really worried about that any more.


	8. Chapter 8

Leah was next to change after that. Not only was she not expected to turn, but she was not expected to even have that gene in her. As the first and only female to be a mermaid in the reservation history, she was dating the group's leader. The only thing that might have added to her change was the fact that her and Seth's father had recently died of an unexplained heart attack. At least the heart attack cause was known to some in the reservation.

Leah was crying her eyes out at the beach one day after her father's death. She was upset and had told everyone she wanted to be alone for a while. Leah didn't like to show many others how vulnerable she could be. There were very few people in her life that knew how vulnerable she actually was.

When Leah was at the beach she was walking close to the water when Sam showed up at the beach too. He saw her walking to the water. Sam walked over to Leah just as she fell down. Sam started running because he couldn't see her after she fell. By the time Sam got to her, she had grown a tail in place of her legs.

Sam was wide eyed at his girlfriend. Leah turned to look at her legs and freaked out. Then she saw Sam staring at her. She stop speaking and started to cry as she started to hyper-ventilate. Sam quickly went to her side and started to comfort her. Sam explained everything and even showed that the same thing happened to him. He even went as far as showing her how it worked.

Leah stared wide eyed at his tail. She had so many questions for him. She went through her whole list. Sam started to answer her questions. He told her that she was the first girls to turn and join the "school". He also told her that each member has a specific color tail. They looked to see what color her tail was. It was pink. It bummed Leah out and her tail turned to a blueish grey color. Then she was shocked at the sudden color change. Her tail changed to a greenish yellow color.

Sam watched as Leah's tail changed colors. This amazed him. They talked about this for a while before deciding to go talk to the elders about the new developments that happened today. Sam and Leah were happy to know this secret about each other. Leah felt at peace knowing nothing was going to change between her and Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Seth was upset over his father's death. Just like Leah, Seth needed to be alone. Seth felt like he was losing his big sister. She was hanging out more with Sam even after hearing about the rumors of him and his new groups. His mom was even hanging out with the tribe elders more than usual.

Seth went out to walk around a little while. He eventually found himself at the beach. He wasn't sure why he was here or how he even got here. He did hear some noise coming from farther down the beach. He looked to see who it was. It was Sam, Leah and the others who were always together.

They all looked to Seth then went back to talking to each other. Seth rolled his eyes and continued walking. It happened to be another warm and sunny day. Seth decided to go for a swim in the water. He took his shirt, socks and shoes off. Then he took a running leap into the water.

Seth loved swimming so much. Especially when it was a day like today. Seth was always a sunny and warm person. Everyone always told him he was anyway. But whenever Seth felt this bad, that all went away. This was the worst Seth has ever felt.

After a while of swimming, Seth started back for sure. As he got closer, it became harder for him to walk. He look down into the water and noticed something shiny. He went to grab it and felt his hand touch where his leg should be. But what he touched was too slippery and scaly. It was also a bright yellow color.

Seth pulled his legs up as if to float. He then noticed he had a tail. He was sort of shocked, but more elated than anything. Seth finally made his way up on to shore. He scooted his way back from the water enough to keep dry. He thought about all the tribe's stories he has heard. He decided for himself they were true. Then everyone came over after noticing he had his tail. It was easy for him to hear the explanations from everyone. At least now he understood why Leah and the others spent so much time together.


	10. Chapter 10

Brady is one of the younger ones in the tribe to turn. He was unaware of the events that were going on around him. Though he knew of the group of kids who were always hanging out around the reservation and beach, he didn't know what was going to happen to him.

Brady was at the beach like the others had been. He had been splashed by water as he horsed around with Collin. They were having fun until Collin had to go home. That's when Brady popped a tail. It was grey. Brady had went to the council on his own and explained to them what happened earlier on the day.

The elders explained that there was a group of kids on the reservation that could help him. When he found out who was in charge of the group, he started feeling nervous. He soon got over it and accepted his fate. He wished he could tell Collin but knew that he'd get in trouble for sharing the secret.


	11. Chapter 11

Collin changed a few days later. He was walking around at the beach when it started raining. It wasn't surprising. But he was going to go home. Collin didn't want to be stuck in the rain. Also, he didn't want his mother to worry about him.

Before Collin could even leave the beach, he fell over. Jared was able to come help him. He happened to be passing by and noticed the boy on the ground. Jared explained everything to Collin. It wasn't so hard for him to believe now. He was just excited to get to hang out with his friend again.

Now that Collin, Brady and the others were all part of the group, they didn't think it'd be possible for anyone else to change. It was easy for them to get along. They never really had to much trouble with things on the reservation. They made sure to keep any trouble away.


	12. Chapter 12

After everything that has happened, everyone was ready to see what happened. Now that everyone was able to share their secret with each other, they could do their jobs a little easier. The younger ones had to stay in school.

They were easily able to protect the people of the reservation. There was hardly ever any trouble. Now that the gene has been activated again, everyone was prepared for everything. Luckily they had the help of the Cullen's when they needed it.

Now they needed to be ready for the worst part of their days. A fight that they thought would never come. Fighting vampires that were ready to kill the Cullen's themselves. The School was ready to fight no matter what.


End file.
